LOTM: Silence Reigns S8 P5/Transcript
(The heroes are seen arriving back home where they're met by Alex and Miles) Erin: Hey guys! Alex: Finally! Miles: Where were you guys? Jack: Fighting. Alex: Fighting who? Zulu: Those heroes from Remnant. Alex: What?! Miles: Why?! Jessica: We were just seeing if they had the potential to be allies for the future. Alex: Oh. I thought you got into a dispute or something. Jessica: Trust me sweetie, we would make sure that doesn't happen. Miles: Well now that you're here, are you ready to go after Kira? Erin: Definitely. It's about time we put this killer in jail. Uraraka: Yeah. Alex: Well we got his position narrowed down to a forest out by the city. We also believe it's where the League is meeting with them. Jack: So are we going in loud? Alex: It's the plan. There's no way we're getting in quietly. Jessica: Well, we should probably take the kids down to hang out with Shade then. Rose: Huh? Lenny: What about Shade? Erin: You've gotta go back to Remnant for awhile guys. Rose: Oh okay! Charlie: Doesn't bother us! Alex: Yeah. At least it'll keep them occupied while we're gone. Erin: Well, let's send them on their way then. Rose: Yes! Charlie: This is gonna be great! Lenny: Yay! (Erin and the kids all head toward the portal emitter where they then open up a portal to Remnant) Erin: I'll be right back guys. Miles: We'll be waiting for you. (Erin and the kids all step into the portal as it cuts to Shade eating in the kitchen) Yang: Shade, are you done yet? You promised you'd share with the rest of us. Shade: I'm still gonna share! I'm just hungry is all. Yang: You said that earlier! We're hungry too! Shade: And so am I! Yang: Shade.... Shade: Well do you want the rest guys? Yang: Uhhh- (A portal then opens in the other room) Erin: Shade! Your friends are here! Shade: Huh? Yang: Oh yeah! Erin and the others have to go catch those killers so they're dropping off the others for you to hang out with! Shade: Oh! I didn't know that. Yang: Well now you did! Now we can all play again. Shade: Greeeat... (Rose, Lenny and Charlie then enter the room) Alex: *voice* Erin come on! We gotta go! Erin: Okay! See you kids later! Rose: Bye! (Erin leaves through the portal as Shade walks up to the three) Shade: Hey guys. Charlie: Sup Shade! Rose: You doing okay? Shade: Yeah, never better! Rose: Well that's good to hear! Charlie: Uhhh, why do you smell like syrup? Shade:.....No reason. Lenny: Uhhh, okay then. Shade: I was eating okay? Rose: It's alright Shade, we're just wondering. Shade: Sorry. Still trying to get used to the whole "being nice" thing. Charlie: Well you're doing great at it so far man! Shade: Thanks. Yang: So have you been kids been good? Rose: Yes we have! Yang: Good to hear. Lenny: Still the same as well. Rose: Charlie's still got his pheromone problem to work out though. Charlie: Is that just gonna be the joke here with you guys? Rose: Yes it is. Charlie: *sigh* If it wasn't so potent, I would spray you both if I had the chance. Lenny: No you wouldn't. Charlie: Yeah, because there's people in the room. And if I were to spray, I'd end up gassing the entire room. Rose: Good point. Shade: Well, what do you guys wanna do now? Rose: Depends. What else is there to do beside hide and seek? Yang: Not much. We won't be staying much longer I think. Rose: Wait are you guys leaving this place? Yang: Maybe. I'm not sure yet Lenny: What's wrong? Are you being hunted or something? Yang: No nothing like that. Well... Maybe. But we are getting close to the whole reason we came here. Shade: Why did you all come here? Yang: Like I said: There should be an attack from the villains of our world soon. We're gonna be here to help stop it when they arrive. Rose: When it will happen? Yang: A few days maybe. You 3 don't have to worry though, you'll be perfectly safe. Shade: Any... "Other" reason your here? Yang: Shade you might have my memory but the rest of this is secret. Shade: Do you....want me to tell them? Rose: Tell us what? Yang: Again Shade: Secret. Shade: *Sighs* Fine. Lenny: Aww come on tell us! Yang: Sorry guys. But I promised someone to keep the rest a secret. Rose: Oh all right.. Charlie: That's fair. Shade: Yeah there's a lot of stuff I copied over to my brain. And trust me, It's not fun to think about. Rose: Doesn't sound fun. Charlie: Well let's just try to have some fun guys. We came here to hang out, not be depressed. Lenny: Right. Charlie: I mean I'd be more than willing to gas the room if you- Rose: NO!! Yang: Hm.... I got an idea. Why not show me some of the your tricks with your ice powers Rose? Rose: *Gasp* That's a great idea! Shade: Tricks? Charlie: Since when can you do tricks? Rose: I don't think she means like real tricks. Just what I can do with my powers. Lenny: Oh. Charlie: Well show us! Shade: Yeah, this could be interesting. Rose: Hmm, well there is one trick I can try. (Rose creates a snowball in her hands and throws it into the air, causing it to burst and create a flurry of snowflakes) Lenny: *gasp* Wow! Charlie: Pretty! Yang: *Clapping* That was amazing Rose! Shade: Yeah I guess it was pretty cool. Yang: Aww atta boy Shade! Already making the puns! Shade: THAT WASN'T A PUN! Rose: Thanks guys! Charlie: Wait, puns? Isn't that Miles's thing? Yang: Oh its my thing to. No one though respects them. Charlie: Dang, that's cold. Rose: Hey! Charlie: Whoops, that wasn't meant as a pun! Rose: *growls* Yang: Okay okay puns and jokes aside: That was really great Rose. Rose: Thank you. Lenny: I wish I knew what my special power was. Yang: Well why don't we try and figure out what your power is. Charlie: Yeah! You might already have it! Lenny: That's a good point! Rose: Yeah, maybe Emily's Gift finally rubbed off on you! Lenny: Okay okay, I'll try! But uhhh, if that's the case we should probably go outside and do it. Yang: Why? Lenny: Her Gift involved firing burning hot plasma beams from her hands and uhhh, I don't particularly wanna destroy your house. Yang: Oh. Lenny: Yeah. Charlie: Well maybe we should try- (Charlie stops talking as he looks down at his stomach) Rose: Charlie? You okay? Charlie: Oh god....I think my spray's coming! Lenny: Oh no. Rose: Quick! Hurry and quarantine yourself! Charlie: Where's the bathroom?! Yang: Down that way! Charlie: Thanks! (Charlie runs and locks himself in the bathroom) Yang: Is he....gonna be okay? Rose: Yeah. This happens a lot with him. Lenny: You probably wouldn't want to use the bathroom after he's done. Those spores linger for awhile. (Charlie is then heard leaving the bathroom before quickly shutting the door behind him) Charlie: *sigh* That was close. Rose: You okay? Charlie:....Yeah. Rose: You sure? Charlie: I'm fine, just try and keep people out of this room for a bit. The spores need to die off first. Lenny: Well at least you're okay. Shade: Yeah I- (Shade then looks out the window as he looks up at the sky) Shade: Uhhhh....Yang? Yang: What? (Shade points and Yang looks out the window) Yang: What... the heck is that?? (The group looks outside as a purple object begins falling from the sky at high speed. It then crashes into the ground with a huge explosion) Charlie: WHOA!! Rose: DID YOU SEE THAT!? Lenny: WHAT WAS THAT!?! Yang:..... I have to go check it out. Rose: Whoa are you sure that's a good idea?? Yang: I don't know what that was but it could be dangerous. Charlie: That doesn't sound safe to go alone. Shade: Yeah! How do you know it's not aliens or something like that? Yang: Hey relax. I can handle myself. (Yang's about to leave when suddenly Rose climbs up to her shoulder) Rose: I'm coming with you! Yang: Uh, no you're not. Lenny: *Grabs Yang's leg* Yes we are! Shade: We refuse to let you go alone! Charlie: Yeah! I wanna see some aliens! Yang: Guys, it's too danger- Rose: We're coming. With you. Shade: You're not gonna win this argument Yang. We're coming one way or another. Yang:....... None of you. Will tell the Defenders I took you with me on this. Got it? Rose: Got it. Charlie: We don't tell them a lot of things. Yang: Well if that's the case, let's go. Lenny: Right! (The group leaves to head for the crash site, it then cuts to them in a forest looking around for any signs of the object) Yang: You guys see anything? Charlie: Not yet. Shade: Not a single alien spaceship around here. Yang: I doubt it's aliens guys. Lenny: We don't know that! Yang: *sigh* You guys are too crazy. Rose: Thank you! Charlie: We take that as a compliment. Yang: Thought as much. Lenny: *gasp* I see something! Yang: Huh? (The group looks to find a purple glow flowing through the trees) Rose: Whoa... Yang: Okay. Stay close guys. Charlie: You got it. (The group rushes to the purple glow) Shade: Look. (There floating off the ground is the Stone the heroes sought earlier but could not get) Yang: What....is that? Charlie: No way... Rose: It's the Power Stone! The last of the Stones the others were after! Yang: So that's what they were looking for... Lenny: Let's just hope we don't get interrupted like they did the first time they found it. Rose: You think it's safe to take now? Charlie: Maybe. Yang: I wouldn't try it. We don't know what that thing can do. Shade: Right. Yang: Here. Stay back and I'll check it out. Charlie: Got it. We'll keep watch and make sure no one finds this place. (Yang nods as she begins to walk toward the Stone while the others keep watch on the place for intruders. Yang then looks around at the Stone) Yang: Wow....It sure is pretty, I'll give it that. (Yang decides to get a bit closer) Yang: Okay... So far so good.... (As Yang takes a step closer, she hears something) Yang: Hmm? *Looks left and right* What is that? (Yang then notices its coming from the stone) Yang:.... Is... Is that...? Whispering? ???: Release....... Yang: Huh...? Charlie: Everything okay over there? ???: Release.....me..... Yang: What the...? ???: No....freedom.... Yang:...… (As Yang stares at the stone, he eyes suddenly start to turn dark purple) Yang:..... ???: Release.... Me.... Yang: Re....Release.... Shade: Yang? (Yang then begins to slowly approach the stone as she starts reaching for it) Shade: Yang wait! Rose: Don't touch that! (The Targhul all run over and try to keep Yang from the stone) ???: Yes.....Touch...it.... Yang: Must.....release....him. Rose: Yang stop it! Lenny: It's trying to trick you! You'll die if you touch it! (The Targhul struggle to keep Yang away) Rose: Dang it, it's not working! Shade: What do we do?! Lenny: Charlie! Charlie: Huh?! Lenny: Gas her with your sleep pheromones! Charlie: WHAT?! Lenny: It's the only way! Hurry! Charlie: RIGHT! (Yang is getting close to the stone, her fingers are about to touch it, but suddenly Charlie, who climb on her, shoots sleeping gas in her face) Yang: GAH!! Wha- What... What was...……? (Yang falls down and falls asleep) ???: No....! (The Stone then begins to spark and glow before it suddenly shoots back into the sky vanishing. The Targhul watch it leave before they all look down at Yang) Rose: Phew! That was close. Lenny: Yeah. Sure was. Shade: Uhhh, Charlie? Charlie: Hm? Shade: Is she gonna be okay? (Charlie looks down at Yang who is seen sleeping on the ground) Charlie: Yeah she'll be fine man. The pheromones aren't toxic. Shade: Okay then. Rose: Wait, how are we gonna get her back to the house? All 4:...… Lenny: We did not think that one through... Shade: Do we...drag her back? Charlie: Uhhh, I have no idea. Lenny: I think I may have a solution. (The four all look at each other. It then cuts to the four struggling to carry Yang back home) Rose: Jeez she's heavy! Lenny: Come on guys...! We're almost there! Shade: My back's about to give out! Charlie: I HATE THIS!! Lenny: Just a bit more! ???: What are you 4 doing with Yang? (The 4 Targhuls see Qrow looking at them) Rose: Um... We can explain. Lenny: It's not what you think I can assure you. Shade: We just had a bit of an....accident. (The four put Yang on the ground) Charlie: Yeah, just an accident was all. Qrow: What accident? Rose: Uhhh.... Lenny: Nothing! We just went on a hike and she...fell. Qrow: Fell? Rose: Yeah, fell! She just...slipped on a rock was all. Lenny: Hit her head on the way down too. Qrow:...………… Shade: Yeah he doesn't believe us. Qrow: If you're gonna lie, at least try to my it believable. And if you don't wanna tell me, just say so. Rose: We don't wanna tell you. Qrow: Whatever. *Drinks from his flask* Shade: Okay, it was an accident but at least she didn't get hurt. Charlie: At least we think she didn't. Rose: Charlie, can't you wake her up? Charlie: I don't think so. (Rose then whispers in Charlie's ear) Rose: *whisper* Can't you just reabsorb the pheromones from her body? Charlie: *whisper* Oh right! Just like when I got my power! Rose: *whisper* Then do it! (Charlie nods as he goes over and bonds with Yang) Shade: Huh? Rose: Give him a second, he's fixing this. (Charlie stays bonded for a bit before he slowly oozes out and separates from Yang's body) Charlie: Alright, all clear now. (Yang then begins to slowly wake up from the effects of the pheromones) Yang: *groans* My head.... Qrow: Hey fire cracker. Yang: Huh?? Uncle Qrow? Shade: Yeah, we had to carry you home. Yang: Huh, why? Charlie: Things....happened. Rose: But at least you weren't hurt. Yang: I guess... Shade: You gonna be okay? Yang: I should be fine. I think... Charlie: Did you...see anything? Yang: I.... Don't remember. Rose: You don't remember? Yang: No. Shade: Weird. What even was that thing anyway? Charlie: A Stone. It's supposed to be the former shell of a fallen god from what The Defenders told us. Rose: They contain IMMENSE power. Shade: But what Stone was that? Lenny: They call it the Power Stone. It's full of dark energies that prevent anything from touching it. Rose: And its presence here is also the reason we ran into that Raven chick. We think she wanted to take it. Shade: Jeez... Lenny: Yeah, it's pretty strange. Charlie: That's why the others are so worried about finding it. Who knows what will happen if someone from this world with ill intentions gets the Stone for themselves. Yang: Nothing good that's for sure. Rose: Yeah. Shade: Well, let's just keep it between us alright? If The Defenders hear about this, they're gonna be all over us for not telling them sooner. Charlie: Yeah, plus we're supposed to have fun, not deal with black magic. Yang: You're right Charlie. Lenny: Hey Rose! Why don't you try some more stuff with your ice magic? Rose: Oh good idea Lenny! Shade: Yeah let's see it! Rose: Okay, let me try and make a sculpture. (Rose uses her ice powers and forms a perfect small person made out of ice) Shade: Wow! Yang: Nice one Rose! Rose: Thanks I- (Rose and the others then see the sculpture begin to twitch before it begins looking around and moving) Rose: Huh? Lenny: Whoa, it's moving! Rose: How? (The Ice sculpture then jumps from Rose's hand and onto the ground where it looks around at the room) Yang: Whoa, since when could you create life Rose? Rose: I didn't even know I could do that! Charlie: Wow! (The Ice Golem walks around the room before it begins dripping water) Rose: Hm? (The Golem begins melting from the room's temperature before it soon falls and turns to a puddle of water) Rose: Aww... Yang: Oh it must have melted. Rose: Awww... Lenny: Hey don't be sad Rosie! You did something awesome! Not even Erin or Shoto could do that! Rose: *Gasp* You're right! Oh Erin is gonna be so jealous! I did something even she couldn't do! Lenny: Yeah! (Rose and Lenny high five) Charlie: Just wait until you're older Rosie, you'll have an army of Ice People on your side! Rose: Yeah, and then I'll be unstoppable! Yang: An army of Ice People huh? That sounds cool! Shade: Was that a pun? Yang: Maybe, maybe not. Rose: Hey! Yang: Just kidding Rose! Rose: Oh, okay then. Charlie: Well then come on guys! Let's go have some fun! Shade: Yeah! (The group then goes to have fun after their discovery in the woods, promising to keep what happened with Yang and the Stone a secret to The Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts